Problem: Write an expression to represent: The sum of ten and the quotient of a number $x$ and $6$.
Explanation: The quotient of a number $x$ and $6$ can be written as $\dfrac{x}6$. "Sum" means that we add $10$ and $\dfrac{x}6$. If we add $10$ and $\dfrac{x}6$, we have $10+\dfrac{x}6$.